Embodiments of the inventive concepts generally relate to a substrate strip, to a semiconductor package fabricated from a substrate strip, and to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package from a substrate strip.
The increased integration of semiconductor circuits continues with the development of semiconductor manufacturing techniques. As a result, the size of elements contained within the semiconductor circuits has been reduced, which can result in the elements becoming more susceptible during manufacture to damage caused by electrostatic discharge and the like.